choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Miscellaneous Characters
Volume 1 Chapter 6 'Girl' Just when Officer Dawes has Talos under arrest and is ready to arrest you, you hear a little girl calling out for help from the burning building Caleb left behind. You go to help her, but she's scared of your mask. Just then Talos shows up, too, and reveals that beneath the bronze he's just a man, one you recognize. No longer afraid the girl lets the two of you rescue her and you get her safely out of the building. She reappears in a premium scene of Chapter 13 if you choose to spend time with Grayson. She is part of the Bayside Elementary theater department who is presenting a play about the history of Northbridge and your superhero alter ego. One of the children is wearing a miniature version of your supersuit and the little girl tells everyone that it's not your powers but your courage that makes you super. Chapter 10 'Hoodlum' He is smug, arrogant, and cowardly. As soon as you confront him stealing Liquid Prism at the warehouse, he immediately panics and tries to run away. His arrogance is shown when he injects himself with Liquid Prism which gave him super-strength. Silas secretly hired him and his companions to steal Liquid Prism from a warehouse and distribute it to common criminals to turn them into Supervillains... Chapter 11 'Eva's Dad' Eva's Dad is a man who worked for Russell Mayhew, the greedy owner of Mayhew Dynamics, for twenty years. At some point in his life, the poor working conditions around hazardous materials caused him to develop lung cancer. This is what set Eva on the path to becoming a criminal and what sparked her intense hatred for Mayhew. Chapter 14 'Unnamed Birth Parents' When Silas has you imprisoned in a cell next to Caleb, you hear voices coming from the Prism Gate. The voices tell you to keep fighting and they tell you that they're your parents. They are sorry that you were kept so far apart, and the gate directs a shot of energy to you. Chapter 15 'M.A.R.C.I.' Before you go into your next battle, Dax offers you a choice of improved suits, this time enhanced with an Artificial Intelligence called Marci. Marci stands for Machine-Augmented Recon Computer Intelligence. She can instantaneously analyze your immediate surroundings and recommend tactical solutions to enemies and environmental hazards. If you decide not to purchase an upgraded suit, she appears sad and puts herself into sleep mode. 'Mayor Sandoval' He is the mayor of Northbridge. Although mentioned a few times as Mayor Brady (unclear if the different names are a writing inconsistency or intentional), he is not seen until he is giving a speech that Silas Prescott interrupts. In Chapter 1, Marjorie is freaking out because his office informed them at the last minute that he is allergic to shellfish which requires them to not only change the menu the day off, but figure out what to do with the food they already had prepared for the night. He shares the same last name as Bianca Sandoval, from the America's Most Eligible series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Groups